


5:37 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Six creature claws at six sharp?'' Amos muttered while he frowned.





	5:37 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Six creature claws at six sharp?'' Amos muttered while he frowned and wondered if a creature was going to attack him near a road again.

THE END


End file.
